Hurt
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: Songfic. Kai has catapulted to success as a singersongwriter, but has forgotten about that one special person who had always been there for him. Mild TalaxKai


Hi there. Well this is my first song-fic.

**Warning: **Angst, tragedy and mild shonen-ai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own the lyrics to the song 'Hurt' By Christina Aguilera

Enjoy!

* * *

Hurt

The screech of a car then the sickening grinding of metal on metal rose up into the air, the nauseating scent of blood following soon after.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

Kai clutched a pillow close to his chest tightly, tears trailing down his cheeks sluggishly, his shoulders heaving with sobs, as he stared blankly at the large picture hung up on his wall, his heart breaking even more as the seconds ticked away.

**Flashback**

_You told me how proud you were…_

"Well done, baby. You did well," a silky voice whispered in his ear, arms coming up to wrap around his waist from behind, but he pushed away, scowling

…_but I walked away_

"Not now, Tala. I have autographs to sign," with a shake of his head, Kai stalked off, oblivious to the flash of hurt in serene blue eyes.

**End Flashback**

_If only I knew what I knew today_

_Ohh ohh_

Falling into a fitful sleep, Kai clutched brokenly at the pillow in his arms, the fallen tears drying on his cheeks and becoming nothing but a mere memory.

_I would hold you in my arms_

Images of Tala flashed up in his mind, as he desperately reached out to grasp one of them, only to have it slowly move away from his touch and dissolve in to thin air. He collapsed on the floor of his mind, heart-wrenching cries filling the dark air.

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

Tala's figure suddenly materialized and bent down, scooping Kai's broken form in to his arms lovingly. Kai stared up in shock, a hand rising and gently brushing the smooth skin of Tala's cheek before he wrapped them tightly around the older teen's neck, whispering softly, "I'm sorry, Tala. I took you for granted. You've always been there for me. Helping me along the way, no matter what. Through all your faults, you were the only one who held me up."

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

All of a sudden, Kai found himself back on the floor, wrapped in the cold embrace of loneliness, and with desperation in his eyes, watched as Tala gently faded in to the background, his lips moving, yet no words sounded through the black abyss that surrounded Kai.

_Sometimes I want to call you_

"Tala!" Kai scrambled up, chest heaving, "Come back!"

But Tala had gone and Kai was left fighting with smoky tendrils, rising up from the ground and wrapping themselves around Kai's body.

_But I know you won't be there_

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

**Flashback**

Kai growled and grasped the nearest object, which happened to be a paper weight, then chucking it at the opposite wall, watching as it shattered and dropped to the ground in the form of crystal tears.

"Kai?" a concerned voice echoed through the room and Kai turned to face Tala, who was leaning coolly against the doorframe.

"Go away, Tala! It's your fault! If only you had of gone away last week instead of this week, I would've finished composing my lyrics," Kai hissed, fists clenching together tightly.

Tala frowned, "Kai, my going away or being here does nothing to your inspiration," Tala turned to walk out of the door, throwing back a quiet, "I though I was your inspiration."

**End Flashback**

_I hurt myself by hurting you_

Kai woke up with a gasp, the memories playing around his head mockingly, torturing him.

_Sometimes I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

"Hey Kai…are you okay?"

Kai scowled but nodded his head, hiding his grief in the presence of even his closest friends. He had ventured out of the house; unable to take the memories that kept resurfacing every second he was in it.

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

Walking aimlessly through the park, Kai came to rest underneath a large willow tree, obscuring him from the outside world.

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, ohh_

Drawing his knees close to his chest, Kai wrapped his arms around them, resting his cheek on them, tears once more running track down his cheeks.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

Kai raised red-rimmed eyes to the sky above, the gorgeous clear blue sky mocking his grief.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

Kai closed his eyes, his heart clenching painfully. Blue eyes stared at him in the depths of his mind and he could do nothing but stare back, his throat constricting with emotions.

"Tala…"

But when he opened his eyes, they were gone, now only a figment of his memories and imagination.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I hurt myself ohh_

Kai stared bleakly down at the coffin, drained of all emotions over the last few days, leaving him an empty shell of the person he had been.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

Kai watched as the coffin was slowly, gently lowered down in to the hole in the ground. His barriers finally breaking when the first handful of soil splayed across the pristine white and blue of the coffin, shoulders shaking and sobs erupting pitifully from his throat.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

Kai's legs gave way from underneath him and he clutched desperately at the headstone, fingering the smooth engravings.

_Tala Ivanov_

_Loving, supportive boyfriend and friend_

_January 2 1989 – February 20 2007_

_May your soul rest in peace_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you…_

* * *

_-sniff- _Wow...I absolutely love this song...though simple...it holds alot of emotion for me. Anyway, what did you think. 

Please review and tell me your views on this songfic...it would be very much appreciated and will help me improve my work, a short paragraph, maybe even a sentence, a word or even a letter!

Take care all

Ja ne


End file.
